Inner Rogue
by lost soul's keeper
Summary: A collection of what the villans in Batman's rogue gallery think of the Dark Knight. Next up: Two for the price of one! The green femme fatle poison ivy and our dear female clown Harly Quinn!
1. Joy

Joy:

I always try to make people laugh. I am the Joker after all. But the joy I feel when he swoops in to play his part in our game surpasses everything else I have ever felt. He punches me, kicks me. He beats me until I'm bleeding or have fractured bones.

He pays ATTENTION to me.

I know he and I are a matched set. Order and Chaos. He is mine and I am his. That is how it is. We belong to each other.

Even if he doesn't want to see it.

But I know he will.

Soon.


	2. Challenge

Challenge:

As long as I could remember I've always been the smartest man in the room.

That's been my blessing and my curse. A curse because it's made me the target of a lot of unpleasantness ad a blessing because my intellect often gets me out of trouble as well as in it.

But now I have a challenge. I have a purpose!

He makes me do something I haven't had to do for years

He makes me second-guess myself.

When I fight him I have to plan every step out more carefully the usual.

And it's Because of batman.


	3. Fear

Fear:

I only wanted to have my revenge on those who wronged me. Those FOOLS who fired me along with my dear 'Family'.

But no. He had to come in and be the dark brooding hero!

I am the master of fear and he used the one thing I feared against me!

The worst part though is that he won't kill.

Oh no, Mustn't sink to the 'madmen's' level.

Doesn't he know that none of us would spare him if we had a chance?

I hate him.

I hate that he scares me.

I hate that I can't hate truly him.


	4. Jaberwocky

A/N: I'm back! Sorry I was gone so long. My muses left me but their back now! Ok. Now it's time for out dear Mad Hatter to say what HE thinks of batman!

Disclaimer: The comic characters of Batman and the Mad Hatter are not mine. They belong to DC although all referces ot Alice in Wonderland belong to Lewis Caroll technically.

000000000000000

Jaberwocky:

Beware the Jaberwock my son!

Don't you know the jabberwocky?

The batman.

He's a monster you know.

But I've always known that.

I just want to have tea parties with Alice and be left alone to enjoy wonderland.

But batman, that jabberwocky is ALWAYS there spoiling everything!

I hate him.

I hate that I can't be rid of him.

I hate that he, despite everything, is the only constant in my life!

I go to find Alice and he shows up ruins it.

He says he's trying to help me

No one's ever said that before.

I hate him.

I need him too.

He's always there.

0000000

A/n: so what'd you think? Like it? Hate it? Bit of both? Well Review and tell me all about it.

Always.


	5. Two Protecters

A/n: Hi! Sorry I've been gone so long. College killed my muses. *sighs* But I'm on break now and ready to write,write and write some more!

Disclaimer: All Batman characters are property of DC comics. I don't own them and intend no infringment.

* * *

We're alike in one way you know.

Batman and I , I mean.

We're both protectors.

I protect mother earth and he protects the people who pollute her.

I don't understand him.

He seems to be intelligent and obsessed with doing the right thing.

Why can't he see?

Why can't he see that humans are the hunters and not the victims?

He's so much more then most, so why can't he understand?

I suppose he is just a man after all.

No…I can't see him as just a man.

He's just like me, he's a protect er.

Even if he protects the wrong thing.

* * *

A/N: Well, what'cha think? Love it? Hate it? Aren't really sure what to think? Well drop me a line and tell me all about it!


	6. Wonder

A/N: Next up is Harley Quinn! Yep our dear little female clown! Let's see what she thinks of batman!

Disclaimer; I really REALLY wish they were mine. But unfortunately DC has the privilege of owning them. *sad sigh*

* * *

I do wonder about him a lot ya know.

I know I shouldn't but I do, I can't help it.

I wonder what makes him tick, why did he put on the costume.

Everyone's got their reasons.

Mistah J doesn't know about me wonderin'

He loves me but he'd blow a gasket if he knew about it.

But I do wonder about B-man.

I wonder most often why he's so nice to me.

Oh I know what your thinking 'what do ya mean nice?'

But he really is.

He fights me sure but when the fighting's done he stops.

He doesn't just hurt for the sake of hurting and every time me and puddin have a fight he seems to be almost sympathetic.

So yeah I wonder about him

Sometimes, when he's puttin his hand on my shoulder and leading me away from a crime scene or lookin at me with that almost sympathy, I even wonder what it would be like if he were the main man in my life.


End file.
